Merlin fanfic the best joke ever (merlin version)
by cheekygwaine100
Summary: Merlin and Arthur hits off with a joke battle! all the jokes in here between Arthur and Merlin are from Nigahiga's "the best joke ever" /watch?v 6tDRBb0apDg. I hope you guys enjoy@
Merlin funny fanfiction_ The best joke ever! (I copied a lot of the script from watch?v=6tDRBb0apDg The best joke ever from nigahiga.. so all the jokes are credits to him ok? Not me!)

Modern…..

Arthur was in his apartment flat, reading off the computer screen….

"two guys walk into a bar, but the third one is a duck…" Arthur read. He sighs. Arthur raised a gun to his head until…..

 _Knock knock! Knock knock knock knock knock!_ Some one was knocking on the door.

Arthur got up from the sofa and opened it. An idiotic, smiling Merlin came into view.

"joke!" Merlin shouted.

" what?!" Arthur inquired.

"it's a knock-knock joke! Get it? _Knock_ knock _(merlin knocks on the wall beside the door)_ Geddit? knockknock… joke?" tries hard not to laugh…

"that. Was . terrible. _Mer_ lin!"

"oh, you think you can do better?"

" ARE YOU CHALLENGING THE PRINCE OF CAMELOT?"

"ess…" a familiar voice from down the hallway. " get it? You said prince and I continued for you! Prince –ess? Together it's princess?"

"GWAINE!" Arthur shouted.

"come on Gwaine…." Another voice came.

"Lancelot?" Merlin asked

"yep im here!"

"without you, Gwaine would be toast!"

"don't worry, I can carry Gwaine if he won't move!" Percival suggested hopefully. "well, me and Leon"

"but he'll be too much of a girl!" Gwaine laughed.

"GWAINE!" Leon protested.

 _Anyway, let's leave our brave Camelot knights and go back to where Arthur and Merlin was standing inside of Arthur's flat._

"yea! Im challenging you!"

"then I accept your challenge!"

…

"ok, go ahead!" Merlin challenged.

"fine. Wanna hear two short jokes and a long joke? Joke. Joke. Jooooooooooke."

"haha. That's a pretty deep joke. But not as deep as this one " (says in a deep voice) "joke"

" jo- oh so I was half joking"

"this is getting Sirius now" (merlin was referring to Sirius Black)

" you serious? Black jokes?! That's one type of jokes I cant stand… " (Arthur slowly sits down on his chair)

"why you can't handle it?" (merlin grabs a handle while making his point)

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!"

" GWAINE! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!"

"come on Gwaine…" Lancelot pleaded.

"hey guys!" Mordred popped out of nowhere.

"GO AWAY MORDRED!" Everyone shouted except Gwen.

" ohh….." Mordred looked sad.

"come on guys, he's only trying to be nice!"

" he tried to kill Arthur!" Elyan shouted.

"yeah but-"

"but nothing Gwen" Leon stated. "he made a serious crime".

" CAN EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT THE DOOR SO WE DON'T HAVE ANYMORE INTERRUPTION FROM GWAINE?!" Arthur screamed.

" sorry." Lancelot apologized and shut the door.

" you walk around with a chip on your shoulder thinking that your punnier than anyone else! Well I got news for you idiot! You're knot!"

" oh you think this is going to be a piece of cake don't you clotpole?!"

"ohhhhhhhhhh yummy! Anyone else gonna have that piece o cake? I wonder if it tastes like apple pie…."

"GWAINE!"

" im really sorry guys!" Lancelot dragged Gwaine out.

" anyway.. yeah! I do think it's a piece of cake! Exactly like a walk in the park!" ( Arthur clicks his fingers and they arrive in the park with the knights and Gwen.)

" YOU HAVE MAGIC? ARTHUR?"

" NOO!" " anyway, lets stop beating around the bush! And cut to the chase!"

( Arthur begins to chase Merlin around with the knights watching with Mordred eating the piece of cake happily which Gwaine stole)

" hey guys!" Mordred greeted cheerfully and innocently.

(all the knights turn around)

" Mordred! Where did you come from?!" Lancelot asks politely.

" Mordred get out of here!" Leon and Percival ordered.

" Get out Mordred!" Elyan shouted.

" come on guys he's just-"

" GWEN! HE. . .ARTHUR!" Elyan yelled for the second time as if he was bored.

"yes but-"

"but nothing Gwen!"

"ohh but.. guys.. I just want to hang out with you" Mordred looked like a kicked puppy.

" awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww… guys look at him!" Gwaine implied.

" GO AWAY MORDRED!" the knights yelled.

 _Meanwhile….._

" wait. Stop" Merlin said as he stopped.

( Arthur stops)

" this is pointless" ( Merlin points up and then uses his other fingers to push it down)

" you're right for once MERlin. This is pointless"

" you wanna call it a truce?" Merlin asked hopefully.

( Arthur stares in disgust)

"hmm?" Merlin looked at him with wide open eyes.

"fine." ( Arthur sticks his hand out)

( Merlin was shimmying towards him and and hesitates)

" I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY MERLIN!"

(merlin finally shakes hand with Arthur)

" uhhhhhhhhhhh! Thank god that's over!" Merlin said.

" it wasn't even funny anymore!" Arthur agreed secretly.

" it never was!" Merlin pointed out. " hey! Wanna go get a drink or something?"

" uhhh…. Fine… theres one 5 minutes away.."

( starts walking )

 _Back to our fellow knights still standing and watching about 1 km away._

" I wonder what they're doing?" Percival asked.

" maybe getting a drink! If they are I am definitely coming!" Gwaine said excitedly!

" Gwaine. No!" Lancelot shouted after him hopelessly at the now running Gwaine.

" UGHHHHHHHH…."

" don't worry Lancey.. we'll follow him to make sure hes alright!" Leon said.

 _Arthur and Merlin were walking with the now really near Gwaine…._

" hhhhhhhuuuuuh! I got it !"

" what?" Arthur demanded.

"the best joke ever! It's a knock knock joke!"

" ughhhhhhh ! Seriously Merlin!"

" wait! Just hear me out! "

( they didn't notice Gwaine a 1 meter in front of them, hiding near a bar/pole… …. Unfortunately.. Gwaine… being Gwaine… crashed against the bar/pole as merlin and Arthur was walking…)

"… two guys walk into a bar…"

( CRASH! CRASH! SMASH!)

" get it! Knock knock! Because our crash is-"

"I get it I get it!" Arthur raged furiously. He stood up and saw Gwaine lying on the ground and whirled around. The knights and Gwen, who were a little late was panting as they came closer.

You see, Gwaine was running faster and over ran them and sneaked into near a pole/bar. He was planning to scare Arthur and Merlin, but he bit off more than he could chew….

THE END!

 **SUP GUYS! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS! I KNOW, IF THERE HAS BEEN SOME MISTAKES, IM SORRY! THIS IS MY 3** **RD** **FANFIC AND REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED ! BYEEE!**


End file.
